Creed's Pet Project
by bobshady
Summary: MY OC Creed has another story, once more involving the wonderful girls of Skybow! Sandra Snow needs help seeing her wants come to life, and Creed's going to give it to her whether she likes it or not! Art by TheOneIn on DeviantArt.
1. Creed gains a pet

Alice had more going on on set than usual today. Her friend Creed had brought their longtime friend and frequent shopper of the Rabbit Hole, Sandra Snow, to help model outfits. There had been many selections for both women, yet the first done today was Sandra. Alice suggested that she go and wash off while Creed was finishing up as Alice would give both girls a massage later on. Sandra had smiled in relief before hurrying off to the changing rooms. When Creed and Alice had finished up, Creed sighed and smiled, removing what remained of her clothing. "Do you have everything ready?" Creed asked with a grin. Alice grinned back and nodded, taking her scroll out and calling their friend Agnes and Sandra's boyfriend to have them come to the Rabbit Hole.

Creed still had a grin on as she walked back to the shower. Sandra had gotten undressed and was currently rinsing her hair. Without saying anything, Creed quietly walked up behind Sandra and put her arms around her. Sandra jumped a little in surprise before looking back at Creed. "What the? Creed? What are you doing?". Creed simply pressed Sandra up against the wall and began kissing her without giving her a chance to resist. Spreading her legs with her own, Creed reached down and inserted two fingers into Sandra's honey pot as she not so gently bit Sandra's neck. "Now my love, you will be doing as I say, understand? You and I are going to have some fun together. If you like it, we'll keep having fun, and you'd better like it, because I'm not going to stop either way". Sandra briefly tried to push back against Creed but the larger merely moved her fingers just right inside of her and Sandra nearly fell from the rush of pleasure. "Oh no love, you're not getting out of this that easily. See, we hypnotized you the other day. Just for fun, understand? And you told us all about your little fantasies. Fantasies involving myself and Alice. Fantasies of us using you...of us treating you like a whore". Sandra began to stop her struggles as she listened to Creed. Besides... She was starting to feel pretty good.

Feeling Sandra submitting, Creed grinned and licked her neck before removing her fingers and turning her around. Holding Sandra in her arms, Creed's hands went down to get a firm grasp on her buttocks. "Ready for fun are we? Good. We've got plenty planned ahead for you my dear, and we've even called your boyfriend to come join us". Sandra blushed, hearing about how her boyfriend would see her like this. Opening her mouth to say something, she didn't get the chance to say anything because Creed put her mouth to hers in a toe-curling kiss. Reaching down, Creed picked Sandra up and carried her into a filming booth where Alice was waiting. Creed smiled at Sandra as she walked her over to a special piece of equipment. Setting her down, Creed kept ahold of Sandra and continued kissing her so that she couldn't say anything. Taking advantage, Alice hurried over and adjusted some straps on the equipment before she tightened some restraints around Sandra.

The equipment was in the shape of a waist-high A-frame with cuffs, padded restraints built into it, and a brace that someone could lean over it in relative comfort. Bending Sandra over, her ankles, thighs, and midsection were strapped down, forcing her to bend at the waist with her legs spread apart, then her hands and arms were bound behind her. Eyes wide, she once more tried to speak, but this time Creed slid a spider gag into her mouth and tied it off. Kneeling down, Creed once more tongue kissed Sandra. "Behave my love, and quiet now. We're not yet done". Alice slid a leather hood over Sandra's head, covering her upper face, ears, eyes, and hair. Creed leaned down and licked the struggling girl's cheek with a quiet laugh. "When I'm close like this you can still hear me, Sandra. Know that if you don't calm down that I'll spank you until your bottom is red and throbbing". After a pause, Sandra calmed down, though it looked like she was crying under her hood. Creed looked around and smiled. Picking up a dildo, she knelt down behind Sandra as she slowly slid it into her passage.

Sandra tried to moan as she was slowly penetrated by Creed's dildo, arms and legs quivering as she did. She didn't want to say anything, not that she could, but she was dripping wet and incredibly turned on by what was going on. Straining her hearing, she thought she could hear some people talking. Creed picking up the pace and putting a firm spank on her ass threw off any amount of concentration she had as she moaned. Laughter could be heard from beyond her hood, though she couldn't tell from who, and frankly couldn't care as Creed turned on the vibrator in the dildo.

Agnes Dragon had seen many things in her life, but one thing she had never thought to see was her friend Sandra dressed in bondage gear with a dildo inside of her and her tongue sticking out of her gag like some whore begging for more. She laughed at her before stripping down as asked by Creed. Alice set up a reclined chair in front of Sandra and sat down with a video camera. Sandra's boyfriend grinned and stripped down as well. Alice relaxed back into the chair and beckoned Agnes and Sandra's boyfriend over, handing Agnes the camera and asking her to video Sandra. She then turned to Sandra's boyfriend and began to 'warm him up' for his girlfriend. Agnes laughed and shook her head before sitting down beside Alice and removing the gag from her friend.

Sandra's relief was short lived as her mouth was soon occupied in what was to her shock, another woman's sex. Figuring that it was Creed or Alice and already half out of her mind with pent-up lust, Sandra eagerly went to work on the woman. Already feeling an orgasm coming, her first taste of another woman was the final straw and she shuddered, body shaking from the force of her orgasm.

Creed grinned and lapped at Sandra's slit, not letting a drop of the girl's sweet nectar get away from her. Licking her lips, she smiled up at Sandra's boyfriend as he came up to her. Getting out of his way, Creed eagerly began making out with him as she guided his member to his girlfriend. Getting a grip on Sandra's hips, he let out a pleased sigh as he pressed into his girlfriend. Sandra's moan could be heard over everything and made the others laugh. Spanking the girl a few more times, Creed walked towards the front of her friend, she beckoned to Agnes to get down on her knees. Reaching under Sandra, Creed began pinching and pulling on her nipples. She did it in such a way that the sensation from her nipples, the taste of good pussy, and the enthusiastic thrusting from her boyfriend soon brought Sandra to her second orgasm. Grinning and gesturing to Sandra, Creed had Agnes begin playing with Sandra's breasts and belly while she continued to record everything. Alice moaned and smiled, proof that Sandra was a natural at giving women oral. Creed grinned at Agnes and whispered for her to have fun before she walked off to the side so she could call someone. Calling her friend Lucius, she told him to hurry over to the Rabbit Hole so that he could help her with a pet project.

Creed giggled as she hung up before walking towards the front of the store. Leaving the group in the back alone, Creed began browsing the collars for one that would be perfect. Choosing a thin leather cat collar, Creed took it to Bill, the tailor and carpenter of the Rabbit Hole. She had him put a small bell on the collar, set between four stones. Bill placed a starburst cut topaz and sapphire on one side, a ruby and aquamarine on the other. Creed smiled at the end product and rang the tiny bell, listening to its happy ringing. Hearing the door open, Creed took the collar and went to greet her friend.

Lucius Rook sighed when he saw Creed come out of the back room with a collar in hand. "Did you find a new pet?". Creed shook her head and smiled. "A friend love, though perhaps in time. Come and help me train her". Lucius shook his head but followed Creed to the back room where Alice was mid-orgasm and Agnes had talking dirty into Sandra's ear as her boyfriend rested. "There she is. Sandra Snow. Now, get undressed love. You're up next". Lucius began undressing as Creed hurried over to talk to Sandra's boyfriend. After a few minutes of talking, he agreed to Lucius having sex with Sandra. Creed grinned and moved Alice and Agnes out of the way, though she had Agnes continue recording. Taking his position in front, Sandra's boyfriend sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure as Sandra began sucking without needing prompting. Giggling, Creed nodded to Lucius.

Taking position behind Sandra, Lucius got his member hard before pushing it into Sandra. Eight inches cut, he slid in to the hilt without any trouble. When he did, Sandra squealed. That opened her throat up even more and caused her boyfriend's to slide in all the way. He gasped, she tried to moan, and Lucius looked bored as he began thrusting into this incredibly sexy woman.

For nearly two more hours they traded off on using Sandra until Lucius had to leave. Agnes went with him, while Alice had to close the store. A severely drained boyfriend lay down on a nearby bed and almost immediately fell asleep. Creed giggled quietly as she began removing the restraints on Sandra. Helping her to the bed, Sandra quite literally unable to walk after the barrage of sex and being bent over for nearly three hours straight, Creed lay her down next to her boyfriend and covered her up. Leaning down, she gently kissed Sandra's forehead and caressed her cheek. "Sorry for pushing you like that my precious sweet. When we hypnotized you before you told us that you'd never dare ask for sex like that, no matter how much you wanted it... You also told us that you wanted to be taken, not made love to, but sexually taken and used". Creed carefully gave Sandra some water and gave her a chance to think. "How did you like day one? What did you think of being used?".

Being able to speak for the first time that afternoon without interruption, Sandra swallowed her water and thought about what Creed had asked. She had come here that morning just to model some outfits for Alice. That had turned into a several-hour-long gangbang involving three of her female friends, her boyfriend, and Agnes's boyfriend. She had been tied up, gagged, spanked, and had not been able to say a word about any of it. Working her jaw, she considered her words before smiling tiredly at Creed. "I want more...".

Creed smiled happily and tenderly kissed Sandra on the lips. "Then I'll gladly give you more my sweet, my pet". Creed took the collar she had made earlier and put it on Sandra. Making it tight enough to be felt but not tight enough to constrain, she kissed Sandra again before playing with her bell. "I'll make a contract for you tonight my love. Tomorrow you and Agnes can look at it before you sign it. I'm going to help you live every fantasy, every humiliating and painful, pleasurable act you can think of". Creed grinned and leaned down, licking Sandra's ear before whispering seductively into it "I will use you how I wish to my heart's content, my dear. I will whore you out. I will fuck you. I will love you. But more than anything else my love, I will OWN you". Creed laughed quietly before kissing Sandra's forehead once more, relishing in her shocked expression. "Sleep well, my love. Tomorrow will be a busy day for you".


	2. Sandra has a job

Sandra Snow nervously paced back and forth across the floor. Creed had told her to come to her house and that she would be by soon before she would take her to a 'job'. What worried Sandra was Creed's definition of a job and how broad that subject could and the likelihood of her being in various states of undress during it. Both exciting and terrifying really.

She finally calmed enough to sit down on one of Creed's chairs when she heard the door opening. Eyes flashing open, Sandra leaped out of the chair to see Creed smiling bemusedly while holding a package from a dry cleaner. "Jumpy are we love?" she asked with a smile before stepping forward and kissing Sandra on the lips. Wrapping an arm around her, she pulled her close and deepened the kiss for a moment before winking at Sandra. "Get undressed. I've got a surprise for you".

"U-undressed?".

Creed nodded and playfully gave Sandra's a bottom a spank, causing the girl to jump again. "Yup. All of it. I've got everything you need for tonight, you just need to get undressed and cleaned up in the shower. When you're done I'll help you into your uniform and we'll head out".

Sandra blushed as she did as asked and began taking her clothes off in Creed's living room. She was down to only her panties when the door opened again and Alice walked in, grinning when she saw Sandra trying to cover herself up. "Hello, you. Been missing you down at the Rabbit Hole lately". Alice shut the door behind her and walked into the living room to sit down beside Creed and watch Sandra. "By the way, would you believe that I've got some scene offers for you?".

Sandra looked both embarrassed and intrigued before Creed pointed to her panties then the floor. Sighing quietly, Sandra finished undressing as she was told before crossing her arms over her chest. "W-what are they?".

Creed smiled and tutted at Sandra. "That can wait. Go wash up, and take off every bit of hair on your body but what's on your legs...Hmm, that reminds me. I'll need to see if you're interested in a more permanent solution to your hair when you have time". Creed gestured toward her bedroom as she straddled Alice and began to feel her breasts. "Run along".

Sandra swallowed and rushed to the bathroom, not wanting Creed to know how turned on by her and the other woman.

Creed laughed and kissed Alice before getting off of her and heading for the kitchen. "Oh, I most assuredly enjoy playing with that girl. Would you like something to drink Alice?".

Alice giggled and adjusted her top. "Sure. A bit of juice or some water sounds good to me right about now".

Creed nodded and poured a glass of cranberry juice for the both of them before sitting down at the table. "So what sort of offers did our little mouse receive?".

"The first was an offer to star in the VIP room next month with anyone of her choosing. The second was a bit more surprising actually. You know our exhibitionist friend, Caramel? Well, she saw Sandra's little video and asked for a scene with her in a style like hers. Masks and gloves to hide their identity. She's thinking of either a strap on or double ended dildo scene"

Creed nodded and sipped her juice for a few seconds before sighing. "You know...When I first met Sandra, she freaked out whenever I tried to do more than hug her. I was worried that she might hate me if I did anything like what I did with Szandra, you know, cuddling in bed naked or kissing her. Maybe let her cop a feel or rub against her. Then I found out about her fetishes...". Creed laughed quietly. "Helping that girl show the world just how sexy she can be makes my day".

Alice nodded and the two friends shared a toast before Alice got a mischievous grin on her face. "Let's go join her in the shower, get her good and bothered for tonight".

Creed laughed and kissed Alice again as she stood up. "Now that sounds like a lovely idea my sweet Alice". Both girls were soon undressed and Sandra's surprised scream echoed throughout the house.

"Oh relax Sandra, we said that we were sorry," Creed said with a giggle, not sounding sorry at all.

Sandra continued her annoyed pout at the beautiful. First, they had surprised her in the shower, then they had felt her up and played with her right till she was on the edge of orgasm, THEN the pair of bitches were cruel enough to not allow her to finish. To add insult to humility, they then towel dried her and put a naughty maid outfit on her. No panties included. All before informing her that she would be the latest waitress at their favorite sushi place in Vale and that they would be working that night as well.

So yeah, Sandra believed that she had earned the right to be annoyed, especially once all the drunk businessmen and women started coming in. She was pretty sure that her butt was starting to bruise from how often it had been pinched and she had received two requests for some 'dessert', one declaration of love, two invites to a threesome, one by a married man with his wife beside him, and one marriage proposal. Honestly, if she wasn't so hot and bothered she wouldn't mind the attention, but she hadn't been allowed an orgasm and then had to watch women in skimpy maid outfits and men with the most MOUTH WATERING butler uniforms parading around all afternoon.

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was literally dripping wet and there was nothing she could do about for now and Creed knew it. ...She probably did it on purpose too, the bitch.

"Last order, getting ready!" the head chef said as the last diner walked out the door. Sandra was a bit confused by him shouting about an order when there was no one there until she felt an arm around each of her shoulders. Bewildered, she looked at Creed and Alice as she was lead to the back of the restaurant. "Last order of the day sweetie. After this, we can wash up and head home".

"Alright...so where do we take the order to and why are you holding on to me like I'm going to bolt?" Sandra asked nervously.

Creed smiled and the girls stopped. Hugging Sandra, Creed gently kissed her on the lips. "It's the last meal of the day my sweet. That means that the staff will be sitting down to a plate of sushi. A special plate of sushi...You're the plate".

Sandra looked at them uncomprehendingly.

Alice laughed and walked away for a moment. When she returned, she handed Sandra a picture. On it was Alice laying on a table in the nude, sushi on and around her body as Creed was hand feeding Lucius. "Tonight, YOU are the plate".

Sandra stared at the picture for a moment before her eyes went wide and she tried to run. She didn't get far though. Expecting her to bolt, Creed had a tight grip on the other girls uniform and when Sandra tried to run her outfit popped its laces and came right off, leaving Sandra in just her stockings and shoes. "There. Now you may leave, running around central Vale in just your stockings and shoes, looking like the finest piece of sex this side of a Mistralian brothel. OR, you can lay down on the platter like a good girl while the rest of us eat and lick food off of you".

Sandra's eyes went wide and she shook her head before Creed winked at her. Pulling a red silk scarf from a bag, she beckoned Sandra over. "Come on, I'll blindfold you, love, just like at the Rabbit Hole. You don't see us, you just feel our hands and mouths on you, something that you enjoyed very much last time. What do you say?".

Sandra was nearly in tears as she tried to cover her nakedness up with her hands. "It's not like I have a choice now do I?".

Creed shrugged and stepped forward to hug the poor girl. "There is always a choice love," she said quietly before kissing Sandra. "You can enjoy this, or you can hate this. All I'm asking of you is to relax. We're not going to rape you. No one's going to touch you inappropriately tonight. if you want to stop, just say the safe word". Creed tilted Sandra's eyes up so that she could look into them. "Do you remember the safe word?".

Sandra nodded as a tear came from her eyes. "F-family...".

Creed nodded and kissed the tears away. "We're your family tonight love. We'll take care of you. And we'll make sure that nothing bad happens. Just trust us, please love. We've both been in this situation before. And think about it this way...Imagine how much less shy you'll be knowing that almost total strangers ate food off of your body and touched you all over without you seeing. Being in a room of people is much less awkward once you realize that at least the next time you'll have panties on".

Sandra couldn't hold her laugh in and shook her head before sighing. "Alright...I'll...I'll do it Creed...But you had BETTER not tell Agnes or the others about this, or my boyfriend".

Creed nodded and smiled. Stepping forward, she traced a finger across Sandra's lower lips before licking her fingers clean with a grin. "Maybe next time we could do a more private party and he can taste the food off of you himself. Perhaps with a little dip in that delicious honey down there".

Sandra could outdo a rose in terms of red at Creed's comment and the following laughter. She allowed Creed to blindfold her and then once she was laying down Alice and Creed finished undressing her. About that time the chef came to see if everything was ready, a couple of platters of sushi ready to put all over Sandra and her table.

All told, it was a good night, Sandra thought to herself as she walked into Alice's home. She was tired, too tired to even care about the fact that Alice lived in a nudist neighborhood and her seventy-year-old neighbor was watering the flowers at nearly midnight when they pulled in. She set her things down and headed for the couch when Alice caught the sleeve of the new kimono that Creed had given her for being so good. "Not there. Sleep with me tonight".

Sandra shook her head and tried to refuse but Alice just laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I'm tired too. My bed is big enough for us both, so there is no need for you to sleep on the couch. Just come lay down with me. You can even keep that nice kimono on if you like".

Too tired to continue protesting, Sandra gave in. Alice took her hand and lead her to her bedroom. Pulling back the covers, she made sure that Sandra was tucked in and comfortable before she undressed and joined her, snuggling up to the other girl. Sandra sighed, expecting this, but she also didn't mind. Alice wasn't a kicker like Szandra and she didn't scare the crap out of her like Agnes did sometimes. Besides, a nice warm body to hold her seemed like just what the doctor ordered. That was the last thought she had as she closed her eyes and Alice kissed her goodnight before turning off the lights.


	3. Creed gives Sandra a present

"A present? For me?" Sandra asked in surprise. Creed nodded and smiled at her. "For you my sweet. You've been wonderful these last few days and I decided to reward you for your hard work".

Sandra blinked for a moment before smiling and accepting the small box. "Thanks, Creed! What is it?".

"Open up and find out" Creed laughed. She walked behind Sandra and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissed her cheek and lay her head on Sandra's shoulder. Sandra was a bit surprised by Creed's actions but wasn't bothered. Creed was a very affectionate person after all.

Sandra leaned back against Creed and opened the wrapped package she had been given. Inside were several tickets to the Rabbit Hole's VIP lounge, a strange looking set of panties, a small box, and a remote. Sandra blushed but grinned a little. Last time she and her boyfriend had gone to the VIP lounge it had been...very interesting. Curiously, she looked at the remote before setting it down and opening the little box. Inside were a few items she had no idea the purpose of. "Um, okay? What is this for?".

Creed grinned and licked Sandra's ear. "Allow me to show you..." the rabbit faunus purred as she took the box out of Sandra's hand.

"Did you really have to give AGNES the remote?!" a decidedly red-faced Sandra demanded of a laughing Creed. The 'gift' she had been given was a small, remote-controlled vibrator. That was fine. What wasn't was switching her remote with a different one and giving Agnes the remote to activate her vibrator. To make things worse, the panties Creed had her put on were actually a chastity belt with a lock on them, so she had been without relief the entire day, unable to even play with herself and being made to suffer without an orgasm while constantly stimulated through an entire day of school. Needless to say, Sandra Snow was not a happy camper.

Creed continued to laugh even as she knelt down to unlock and remove the chastity belt. "I admit that it may have been a bit cruel to set you up like that, but I also knew that you'd make good use of those tickets if you were denied". Creed paused and looked up at Sandra's pleading face before grinning and putting her key away. "You know what, how about I just keep this on you until then? Perhaps you could use to try something new".

Across the school, a frustrated scream could be heard. Many figured that it was just an upset student, tired from a long day of studying. Some thought it someone who was unable to get their weapon just the way they wanted. Others thought it a ghost from beyond the grave, suffering and unable to cross into the next world, and that's how rumors of Lamenting Lydia, the Ghost who walks the halls in search of others to share her fate that she may once more find companionship.

And then there were the three other members of Team LASS. Szandra giggled, Agnes grinned and switched the vibrator to maximum, causing a second scream to be heard, and Lily facepalmed so hard that she bruised her forehead.


	4. Sandra's debut

Sandra tried to look unhappy about what was going to happen that night but failed miserably. Tickets to the VIP room again, for free! The last show she had seen had featured her mistress Creed and her friend Lucius. Sandra considered the word again and sighed. "Mistress...". Creed had put a collar on her, and now she had to refer to her friend as her mistress for the rest of the night. Those had been her conditions. Creed had promised to lower the setting on her vibrator until she was allowed out of her chastity belt later that night. On top of calling Creed mistress, Sandra was also to perform in the VIP room.

That was making her incredibly nervous, though she was also dripping wet she was so turned on, so she wasn't sure what she was looking forward to later on so long as she was taken out of her belt and allowed to orgasm. Closing her eyes, Sandra sighed as she felt someone's hands on her back, massaging and relaxing her body. She would normally have freaked out with not knowing who was touching her, but right then, their touch felt simply wonderful.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Creed whispered into Sandra's ear as she massaged the stress from her. Sandra moaned quietly as she felt the knots in her back loosen, her tenseness going from near painful to near melting into a puddle. "Better...Why are you doing this?".

Creed smiled and kissed the back of Sandra's neck, then her cheek, before moving around to her front. Straddling Sandra's legs, Creed kissed her gently on the lips before setting Sandra's hands on her hips. "Because I want you to feel good. That's all this has ever been about sweetheart. Helping you to live out your fantasies safely and in a way that you become more comfortable with yourself and your sexuality". Creed smiled and nuzzled Sandra's neck, the other woman tilting her head to give her better access. "Even this would have sent you screaming and running away before. Now you're fairly comfortable with my touches, my caresses, and those of other women and men as well".

Creed leaned up and captured Sandra's lips, teasing the other woman's lips with her tongue until she opened her mouth and allowed Creed access inside. As she did, Creed began fondling and caressing Sandra's breasts, gently squeezing them and occasionally softly tweaking her nipples. Nothing rough, nothing meant to excite, only relax and become comfortable.

Sandra's thoughts were a dull hum in the back of her head. Creed was right. Just months ago she would have locked herself in a closet and barricaded the door rather than make out with Creed. Now...Well...Sandra inhaled as Creed's fingers traced across her breasts, unbuttoning her shirt and shifting her bra out of the way. When Sandra finally broke the kiss and looked at Creed through half-lidded eyes, Creed giggled.

"Oh love, you're not going out on stage in your school uniform. That would be unseemly. No, my sweet, I've got a special outfit just for you". Creed kissed Sandra's throat, then her collar as she pushed her shirt and bra off. "And don't worry, you'll enjoy it".

Sandra marveled at the mini kimono Creed had given to her. It was navy blue with a flower design in light blue and pink. Well made and from silk to boot, Sandra could tell right away that it wasn't cheap. It took some coaxing, but Sandra eventually did concede. Stripping down, she put the kimono on, her eyes closing as she felt the silk caressing her body. It fit perfectly, though it stopped midway down her thighs. "So what will we be doing tonight?".

Creed smiled and kissed Sandra before kneeling down in front of her. "I invited your boyfriend to come and perform with you on the stage but he had been called away this morning. With his permission, Lucius will be taking his spot. He said that it wasn't a real problem since you've had sex with him before, and your boyfriend also insisted on getting a copy of what goes on tonight". Creed smiled and began removing the tape and vibrator from Sandra, much to Sandra's relief. Leaning forward, Creed ran her tongue over Sandra's folds for a moment before gently flicking her clit with it.

Sandra gasped and nearly stepped back were it not for Creed holding her by the hips as she continued licking and sucking on her. Sandra bit her lip nervously before reaching down and holding Creed's head in place with one hand while she began playing with her breast with the other. This went on for a few minutes before Creed stopped licking and sat back on her heels. Sandra was near tears of frustration at this point, already having been denied an orgasm for most of the day. As she opened her mouth to yell at Creed the other woman stood and locked lips with her, thrusting her tongue into Sandra's mouth and stifling her words.

Needless to say, Sandra was surprised. This kiss went on for a minute before Sandra's eyes went wide, only then realizing that she could taste herself and her wetness on Creed's lips and tongue. Feeling conflicted, Sandra tried to relax and just enjoy the kiss, trying to ignore that she was tasting her own pussy on Creed's lips...

Creed had her arm around Sandra's waist, Lucius on her other side as they waited for the one-way mirror door to the VIP room to open. Sandra was doing her best to remain calm, but the knowledge that on the other side of those mirrors were dozens of people who were going to watch her having sex in a few minutes was certainly not helping.

Lucius looked at Sandra for a moment before pressing a button near the door. A quiet voice could be heard speaking on the other end, to which Lucius muttered to 'come up here'. Lucius went back to calmly staring straight ahead, heedless of Sandra's near panic.

Creed bit her lip before getting an idea. She reached down and gently removed Sandra's belt, much to Sandra's confusion. "Do you trust me, love?" Creed asked quietly, smiling softly at Sandra. After a few seconds of consideration, Sandra nodded.

Creed's smile widened a little and kissed Sandra. "Close your eyes".

Sandra sighed before closing her eyes, allowing Creed to wrap the silk belt around her head as a blindfold.

Creed put her arm back around Sandra, Sandra doing the same with her as she calmed down. Lucius nodded his approval before the awaited signal to enter the VIP room came through. Lucius opened the door and the girls walked inside. Creed smiled and shed her kimono before crawling on to the bed, bringing Sandra with her. Placing Sandra down near her hips, Creed ran her fingers through Sandra's hair as she instructed her to start eating her out.

While this was going on, Lucius also disrobed. Walking up behind Sandra's kneeling form, Lucius got down and began eating Sandra out. Once she was ready for him, Lucius positioned himself behind Sandra and slowly began pumping in and out of her, much to Sandra and Creed's pleasure.

Alice focused on the various terminals in front of her as she edited the most recent addition to the Rabbit Hole's VIP library of movies. The current video she was editing starred her friends Creed Scarletina, Lucius Rook, Sandra Snow, and Corbin Rook. It was nice in the beginning but not really anything special. Once Lucius lay down on the bed with Sandra mounting him though things became very interesting. Sandra hadn't told about Corbin, let alone that he would be joining them. The first inkling that someone else was in there with them was while she was lost in the feeling of Lucius balls deep inside of her pussy as she ate out Creed when Corbin oiled her bottom up with lubricant before taking her by the hips.

Judging by her response, Sandra Snow was VERY unfamiliar with double penetration. After giving her a moment to adjust to having the twins inside of her at the same time she nodded her head and the twins began moving together inside of her.

Alice smiled as she focused in on Sandra's face. She remembered her first DP. As a matter of fact, it had been in the same room with the same people. Alice crossed and uncrossed her legs a few times as she remembered the feeling of her Master and his twin inside of her.

Alice bit her lip and put the system on pause. No reason why she couldn't take a few minutes to...relieve...herself...


End file.
